Jar Of Hearts
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: Nick and Miley are forced out of love by the Disney execs, but Nick moves on pretty quickly and dates another girl. What will he do when he sees Miley is so broken? Fall back in love? - xNiley.


**Jar Of Hearts**

**One Shot**

I sighed, getting out of bed. Today is the Send It On Success celebration, and even though Nick and I were on really good terms last month, something I'd rather not to mention happened.

I rolled my eyes, and applied my makeup. I would get to see him today. It sucks, because I heard he's already with some type of girl called Maggie. I sighed for the second time this morning, and realized that the celebration was in two hours. After picking out an outfit, (which took me 50 minutes to be exact) I grabbed my purse and got into my car. I was wearing black boots, white skinnies, a black Metro Station top, and my hair was down. My nails were painted black, and I wore a promise ring Nick had given me on my left finger.

It kind of looked like a wedding ring, but I didn't care. I was seventeen, and everyone knew that's too young to be engaged.

After I started the car, I turned on the radio and sang along to one of the songs on the radio. I was not in a good mood, but being the Disney slave I am, and being _the _Miley Cyras, I had to get ready.

I texted Joe Jonus, yes my current best friend, and yes, he was Nick's brother, and I didn't care, about me arriving soon.

Being the flirt Joe was, he replied in a flirty text, but I knew he had no feelings towards me. He was dating Taylor Swift at the time.

_U looking sexy as usual, mi? _I giggled at the text and replied. _Flirty asssss._

I smirked and hit the send button. I imagined his face gasping, and started laughing again. It was pretty awesome how he always can turn my days from terrible, to amazing, just like his curly haired brother. Except, his brother did it a lot better than him.

It was about to start in 30 minutes, when I have been parking my car outside. I grabbed my stuff and headed backstage were my makeup people were.

I sat down and they all added some final touches to the one I did at home. I smiled at them, and went outside. I was supposed to perform and I wasn't actually pretty excited, since _he _was there.

I pushed my hair back, and waited for my call. Time flew by, and suddenly I heard, "Cyras in 30!" I quickly adjusted my look, and grabbed the microphone, ready to head outside.

I smiled at the crowd. I had changed my outfit backstage. This time I was wearing a blue sweatshirt, one I had worn on my first date with Nick, and then jeans. Not skinny, though. I didn't want an edgy look for this song.

I smiled at everyone. They were all celebrity, so none of them were exactly, 'fans' they were more like friends, even if some of them bought my records.

I sat down on the piano, and looked out to them. Then I saw him. With Maggie. I felt my heart break a little, then I suddenly moved my gaze back to the piano.

I hit the first note.

'I _know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret...'_

I looked out the crowd, and saw everyone actually interested in the song. I smiled to myself, trying to hide the tear that was falliny.

'_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most'_

I leaned my head back, but still playing the piano.

'_I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time'_

I looked up at Nick who was looking at me, his eyes widened. He looked guilty, but just wait, Jonus. Just. Wait.

'_Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting a jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?'_

By the time I finished that part, tears were spilling down my eyes. I looked at Joe who was looking at me sympathetically. Then I looked at Nick who was holding onto his dog tag.

It has always been a sign between us that when we hold the dog tags we wear, it meant to hold on… It technically meant I'm here. Like, I'm always here.

More tears came to my eyes, and without even noticing, my hand was pulled towards the one I was wearing. It was like a magnetic pull; the magnetic pull of love that I couldn't resist.

'_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms'_

Even though I have tried to convince myself from falling back into his arms, I had always known that I was still in love with him, and that I'd take him back at any chance.

'_I've learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time'_

I repeated the chorus once again, but every now and then I looked up at Nick whose eyes actually started to shimmer. He was tearing up. So he's _finally _feeling the guilt, isn't he?

I looked at him and held on my dog tag again, reassuring him. I'm not sure to why I was reassuring him, when I had hated them to the pit of my guts, yet I was still in love with him.

There were so many mixed emotions I was feeling towards Nick, it was insane. He had a weird effect on me, it was scary. I was young, and I was in love. And I'm still in love. That's just scary, but so exciting at the same time.

The song finally ended, and everyone looked at me. Everyone was giving me sympathetic looks, instead of Maggie who was actually glaring. Then I saw Nick turn towards her, and he pushed her. Nick actually pushed her. Then she started crying and ran away.

What the hell was happening between them? I realized the song had ended, and I was too busy looking at Nick. Then I was reminded that this was just pure silence. I mumbled, 'thank you' into the microphone and headed backstage once again. I sat down in my chair, and slouched a little bit. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I turned back and I saw Joe. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mi, don't cry." He mumbled, and it made me cry even more. I clung onto his neck. I needed someone like him right now. Someone bright, funny, and warm hearted. We pulled away, but his hands were still around my waste, and so were mine. It wasn't a gushy moment, it was just one between two best friends.

"Thanks, Joe." I closed my eyes, pushing back another sob. He smiled at me and took me in for another hug. "My pleasure." He whispered, and patted my back slowly.

We pulled away once again and when he was about to say something, we were interrupted by someone else clearing their throat. Joe looked back and we both saw the curly haired man I was in love with. He looked at me, and I nodded at him reassuring I will be okay. Joe silently walked outside the room leaving me and Nick in our thoughts.

After two minutes of silence, he finally decided to say something. "You know," he started walking closer. "There are two types of kids. A type that waited for the toy that was always hidden in the end of a cereal box… Just waiting and eating bowl by bowl waiting for their prize. And there was the other one that opened the other side of the box, and didn't wait unlike the other one." I listened to him closely.

"I was always the one who waited. Just waiting 'till the toy tumbled out on its own. But you know; I don't know what I'm waiting for this time. I don't know what my prize is. What am I trying to get? What am I reaching for?" He obviously waited for answer from me.

I shrugged. "What?" I sat down on the makeup chair.

"You." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled a little.

"Is that the truth?" I eyed him. He nodded.

"I swear, over my life. I regret ever hurting you, Miley."

I shook my head. "No, Nick. You can't win me back by 2 words. No, just.. no." I pushed the thought out of my head.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?" He asked, holding onto my hand. I sighed.

"Shouldn't _you _know that?" I asked, one of my eyebrows creeping up.

"I should." He smiled at me. "I'll pick you up at seven." He grinned and left.

I smiled and sat down on the chair.

_Don't fall too quickly, Mile._

I smiled and gathered my stuff getting out to the party. Nick has disappeared, I'm guessing he went to get prepared, but the clothes I came with earlier are still backstage and not sweaty, so I can wear that.

I saw Joe and he quickly ran up to me asking if everything went okay. "Geez, calm down. Everything's okay." I smiled at him. He hugged me one more time and then we went our separate ways. I was talking to Chelsea Staub, while Joe was hanging out with Taylor and Demi.

Really bad combination.

I sighed and saw it was already 4:20. I needed to go home to shower and wear that outfit.

I sighed once again and waved goodbye to everyone. I grabbed my stuff and headed outside to my car. I started to drive, and turned on the radio.

I sang along to the songs I know, and by the time I arrived it was 6. Traffic. Damn you.

I got out and car and ran inside quickly. I didn't know wether to dress casually or not; so I decided to wear black skinny jeans, gladiators, and a white tank top. It was plain, but cute.

It hugged my curves perfectly, and that's what every girl wants in her outfits, right? I giggled to myself after putting on the outfit. It looked amazing. I combed my hair and pedicured my feet, and manicured my hands.

I grabbed my phone and placed it in my pockets. I picked up my keys and placed them in the other pocket.

I smiled at myself and sat down on the couch. Then I heard the bell ring. Hopefully it was Nick.

I got up my heart beating so quickly. I didn't know why it was beating so quickly, but all I know is that I was already in love with him again. I opened up to see his messy curls adorning his beautiful face, and he smiled at me that toothy smile that he only showed me.

"Hey," I greeted him. "Take my hand?"

"Sure." I placed my thin little hands into his. Somehow, they fit perfectly. I felt a bolt of electricity shoot out from my spine, making me shiver.

Nick chuckled, knowing he had that effect on me. I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going?" I asked, buckling up.

"You'll see," he smiled and gripped onto the steering while, hitting gas and moving forward. I smiled and looked outside the window.

"Random question, I know, but have you seen what happened on Criminal Minds yesterday?" He asked me. I giggled insanely.

This is the type of effect that Nick has on me. I can be upset in an hour and the next I can be in his arms and the world just feels perfect once again.

"No, what happened?" I asked, shifting my body a little so I can face him. "No, you have to see it!" He exclaimed, stopping on a red light.

I chuckled. "Do you have them recorded or something?" I shrugged hoping he would say yes. "Yeah, I always do." We both laughed. "Fine, then I'm coming over after this to watch it with you." I smiled, playing with my silly bands.

Nick's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

Oh, how I've missed him?

Nick added another mile to his smile, and so did I.

"Here," he said, handing me a ribbon.

"What's that for?" I examined it. It was blue and thick.

"You're going to cover your eyes with it so the surprise isn't ruined." I giggled and placed it slightly on my head. He tied it for me gently, making sure it wouldn't hurt my hair. I smiled at him, and suddenly I heard the door beside me open. He held me out, and then suddenly lifted me up bridal style. I laughed so hard I think I pierced through Nick's ears.

"Nick, put me down!" I laughed, kicking the air. Nick shook his head and said a soft, "Nope." I leaned my head on his shoulder, smelling him again. It made me happy that I can know what he smells like when every other girl tried googling him, which I found extremely creepy. But hey, we're celebrities, right?

Nick finally put me down. "What are we doing?" I asked, and then he finally untied the ribbon. I looked up and saw a huge grass field. Where we shot Send it On. Beside me was a picnic table. I giggled uncontrollably and hugged him tightly.

"So you like it?" He asked, taking me to the little mat he placed on the floor.

"Nick, you did all of this by yourself?" I eyed the place again, tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying? Was it really that bad?" He asked worry in his eyes. I put my finger over his lips.

"Nooo, I loved it!" I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me. I put my hands around his neck, and I suddenly felt a little wobbly. Nick let go and he whispered I love you.

"I'd say I love you too, but I'm starving." I smirked and sat down opening the boxes. "Hey, you just said it!" Nick smirked too, taking out a sandwich for himself. "Ugh, jerk." I rolled my eyes playfully, making him laugh a little.

"Nick, this is perfect, ya know? I love you." I looked around me.

"Anything related to you is perfect." Nick kissed my cheek making me giggle.

"Even you?" I eyed him. "Nope. I don't deserve you but you seem to love me, so actually yes. I am amazing."

After that sentence my heart melted. I jumped onto him and kissed his cheek like a dog that's missed its owner for a while.

"So you finally forgive me?" He asked, while I was hovering ontop of him.

I nodded, placing a kiss on his lip. Nick laughed a little. He held me tight in his arms until we watched sunset.

You can call me obsessed all you want, but love is an obsession.

* * *

**A/N: One shottt. :] What'chu think? Concept technically means that Nick and Miley were in love, but they were forced out of love [disney thing] & her heart is too broken because he's with another girl and she's not gonna fall in love with him again, but.. she does. x3**

**I luff Niley.**

**review? :]  
**


End file.
